1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tagball game and more particularly pertains to a method and apparatus of playing a tagball game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games previously devised and utilized for the purpose of playing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the known games fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a method of playing a tagball game as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the tagball game method and apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a method and apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a new tagball game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new games which can be used for playing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved tagball game method and apparatus. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a game method and apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a method and apparatus for playing a game. The first step in the method is dividing the players into two teams with 2 or more players, preferably about 7 and generally no more than 35 players per team. The method further includes providing a vest for each of the players. Each team has a distinguishing color vest. The external surface of the vest has a pile-type surface. Bull""s-eyes are provided on the front and back of the vest. Numerical values are provided on the bull""s-eyes. The method also includes a plurality of objects to be projected from one player toward a bull""s-eye of a player on the opposite team. The objects are provided with a pile-type surface. In this manner, if the object strikes a bull""s-eye, the object is retained on the vest by means of the pile-type surface. The method includes awarding 5 points to the player striking the target of an opposing player in a bull""s-eye area. The player is removed from the game for the reminder of the period if a bull""s-eye on his vest has been struck. The method further includes awarding 1 point to the player striking the vest of an opposing player in an area other than the bull""s-eye area. The player is removed from the game for 2 minutes if an area on his vest other than the bull""s-eye area is struck. The method includes providing a quantity of flags. The flags are to be protected by one team. The flags are to be taken by the opposite team. The method also includes dividing the play of game into three periods. Each period is between about 10 and 15 minutes in length. Each subsequent period is shorter than the first. The time between periods is shorter than the time between prior periods. Players throw their objects and capture flags until the time period has elapsed. Finally, the method includes counting the flags acquired and points scored through the throwing of the objects. If one team wins the first and second periods, they have won the game and a third period is not played.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of playing a tagball game which has all of the advantages of the prior art games and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of playing a tagball game which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed and played.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a tagball game method which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such tagball game economically available to the buying public.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for playing a ball game and the associated vest. The method includes dividing the players into two teams; providing a vest for each of the players, with the external surface of the vest being provided with a pile-type surface and with a bull""s-eye; providing a pile-type surface on a plurality of objects to be projected; taking players out of the game and awarding points for players struck; providing a quantity of flags to be protected by one team and to be taken by the opposite team; dividing the play of game into three periods; and counting the flags acquired and points scored through the throwing of the objects.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.